30 Day OTP Challenge Doctor and Jack Version
by MusicDefinesUsAll
Summary: I'm posting what I write for the 30 day otp challenge here, and will end up doing it multiple times throughout the years with various pairings from various fandoms. First up is the Tenth Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who.
1. Holding Hands

**Title:** 30 Day OTP Challenge  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Doctor(10)/Jack Harkness  
**Spoilers:** At least spoilers through season 3 concerning what you learn about Jack - nothing in the way of plot spoilers though  
**Warnings:** None that I can think  
**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who is not mine, and I curse Moffat for all that he is putting us through with the new episodes.  
**AN: **I fell into the trap of doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge as another way to procrastinate from homework. To those reading this that also are reading my other story (Blood Doesn't Make Family) don't worry since this will not be interfering with it at all. This is just a for fun series of oneshots that I'm writing for the challenge. They all have hardly any edits to them, and I also didn't bother with a beta. They are short and will range from angsty to funny to romantic. I'm also posting these on my tumblr (jayde7) if you want to read them there.

* * *

Day One: Holding Hands

Jack looked on from where he was leaning against one of the railings in the TARDIS, watching the Doctor run around pressing buttons and flipping switches. He had a smile on his face as he watched his partner figure out what had to be done to get to wherever they were going next. The TARDIS gave a lurch that sent both of her passengers to the floor, well, one to the floor and one almost to the floor.

The Doctor looked over to see that Jack had landed on his back and was grimacing at the fall. You would think that they all were used to the bumpy rides and landings by now, but that would be false. At least for Jack it would be. The Doctor has been with his TARDIS for several hundred years, and he was mostly used to her charms – Jack was only just learning to always hold on to something when landing.

A snicker was heard coming from the Doctor, and Jack turned his head to see the other with a grinning face looking down at him.

"You know, sometimes I think you enjoy it when others get hurt inside here. It's almost like a test when the TARDIS lands and you're the one to judge us on how we handle it all."

"I never thought about it like that before, but I suppose in some ways you're right. Wow, that's weird…" The Doctor trailed off with a look on his face that showed that he was deep in thought.

"What's weird?" Jack asked from his spot still on the floor.

"You being right." A large grin was shot to Jack with a small laugh as the Doctor walked over and offered him a hand to help him up. The captain gripped his hand tight within the grasp of the Doctor's, and he was pulled up by the Time Lord standing in front of him.

Their hands were warm against each other, and it was a welcomed touch. A touch so insignificant but so meaningful at the same time. A hand extended from the last Time Lord to the man who should feel completely wrong to him since he's a fixed point in time. Two that should not go together, but do. A hand extended from an alien who can cheat death to the man who may never die. A sign of friendship and loyalty and trust.

You never take the hand of someone you dislike or find untrustworthy. You take the hand of a friend or companion, a lover or family member. A simple act of holding hands shows so much about a relationship.

The firm grasp that the Doctor had when pulling Jack up was an unspoken way of saying _I'll always be by your side to pick you up when you fall, no matter what. Trust me._

Jack gripping tight to be pulled up shows trust. Says that _I do trust you, I trust my life in your hands._

Even something as insignificant as pulling someone up off the ground can be as helpful and trustful as holding someone's hand to pull them up to safety so they don't fall to their death.

* * *

The Doctor was holding onto the edge of the rooftop, seconds from falling and slipping into his next regeneration. Seconds from his fingers slipping a firm hand grasped his. He didn't have to look up to see who took hold of his life; he's held this hand many times before.

"Don't worry, Doc, I've got you." A confident voice broke through the wind rushing past the tall building. With a pull from both ends, one on the Doctor's hand, the Doctor pulling with the other hand on the edge of the roof to pull himself up. He ended up giving up both hands to the man above. Giving his life over to the man he loved. His life rested in the hands holding his, and he trusted him. With a last pull, the Doctor was pulled up and into the arms of Captain Jack.

"Thank you, Jack." The Doctor still gripped the other's hands in his own.

"Think of it as a payment for all the times you helped me off the floor of the TARDIS." Jack said with a grin and relief in his eyes before he leaned in and gave the Doctor a kiss. They both turned and walked away from the edge of the rooftop, holding hands all the way to the TARDIS as a way to make sure the other was still there and still alive.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Title:** 30 Day OTP Challenge  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Doctor(10)/Jack Harkness  
**Spoilers:** None that I can clearly see  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who  
**AN: **And so here is my day two for the challenge, written rather quick, and I'm not sure how well I like it.

* * *

Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

Sure, it sounded like a great idea at the time. Yeah, let's go to a planet that has lots of snow. Real snow. Not the fake snow or ash that wants to pretend that it's snow. Real, genuine, white, fluffy snow, and the Doctor insisted on it. He has said many times before that he wants to see actual snow, and Jack being the somewhat responsible adult of the two finally agrees to go to a planet with snow. So of course the stretch of flat, white snow before them when they open the door of the TARDIS is irresistible to the Doctor when he sees it.

"It's been a while since I've seen snow." is what he tells Jack before he runs off. But it's only a matter of seconds before the laughter that Jack gives out at the Doctor's antics is cut short. What they both did not know is that the TARDIS had landed on a frozen lake, and so there were weak spots in the ice.

One second the Doctor was running out into the snow, the next he was submerged in the icy water gasping for breath, body trying to deal with the sudden change of temperature. Jack isn't sure what has happened, one blink and the Doctor was gone.

The captain carefully ran out to where he saw the Doctor last, and saw where a small hole was formed in the ice – a small hole where a person could easily fall through. Jack fell to his knees beside the hole in frantic search of his friend and companion. His partner and reason to live (if he could die). A few seconds that felt like a lifetime passed by before Jack saw a dark figure in the water coming closer to the surface. A relieved look spread across his face as Jack saw that it was his Doctor who was fighting to get to the surface.

It took a few minutes and several tries, but Jack was able to pull the Doctor out of the icy water and back onto the snow surface. The Doctor was gasping for breath, his eyes wide and teeth chattering together. Jack pulled the shivering Time Lord into his arms.

"Let's get you back into the TARDIS and try to get you warmed up." A shaky nod was the response that Jack was given, and that prompted him to stand up with the stick-like man in his arms. Jack carried the Doctor bridal style back towards the TARDIS where it was indeed much warmer on the inside.

Jack helped to pull off the Doctor's sopping wet jacket and unbutton his soaked shirt. He draped his World War II coat over the man and went to get some blankets and dry clothes. When he came back, Jack saw the Doctor leaning against one of the coral beams in the main room with his eyes closed. Captain Jack walked over and offered up the warm, dry clothing to the Time Lord who took them and slowly managed to strip from his remaining wet clothes and replace them with the ones given by Jack.

"Th-thank you." Jack dropped down to the ground beside the Doctor and let his arm fall across the other's shoulders. He gave a rub to the Doctor's back along with a reply.

"Don't worry about it, Doc. I should be thanking you for staying alive since I don't know how to drive her." Jack motioned around the TARDIS with his other hand, and received a hit in the side with the Doctor's elbow. He looked down at the other man who was giving a halfhearted glare which only made him laugh a little. "I'm just kidding – I'm glad you're okay."

The Doctor rested his head on Jack's shoulder and the former Time Agent pulled a blanket over to them and spread it out across their bodies. A few minutes passed before Jack took another look down at the Time Lord, and he gave a smile when he saw the sleeping form curled up against him. Jack gave the damp head resting against him a light kiss before letting his own head fall on top. Several more minutes passed by, and Jack too was asleep with his arm pulling the Time Lord close to him – keeping him safe.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Title:** Blood Doesn't Make Family  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** The Doctor (10)/Jack  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** None that I can think of  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Doctor Who or Boondock Saints or any of the references I make in here  
**AN: **I am not sorry at all for any of the nonDoctor Who references in here. But I am sorry for how short it is – I've been spending all day working on summer homework due Tuesday, and so I quickly wrote this one to keep up with the 30 day challenge.

* * *

Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie

Jack and the Doctor were curled up together on the blue couch in one of the many rooms found in the TARDIS. They had previously been arguing about what movie to watch – the Doctor wanting to watch some romantic comedy while Jack was all for watching an action film.

"_Do we have to? I mean, they have guns and killing…" The Doctor warily looked at the movie that Jack was holding up with a pleading look in his eyes._

"_I've suffered watching Titanic nearly a hundred times by now for you; can we please watch Boondock Saints just this once?" Jack asked, and the Time Lord still seemed hesitant. He looked __away before looking back at Jack._

"_But Celine Di–"_ "_If you ever let me, I would be more than happy to make sure the Titanic never sunk just so I didn't have to hear that song. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that way." The Doctor gave a slight pout before agreeing to watch Jack's choice in movie that night._

Before starting the movie (much to Jack's delight) they grabbed a few snacks and beverages to share, the Doctor glaring at him every once in a while. Eventually they both settled down in the blue couch and started the movie.

"Why do they have to kill them?"

"You're missing the point–"

"Why can't they just bring those guys to the FBI"

"Doctor, Connor and Murphy are–"

"Did they have to use guns?" It seemed like the Doctor was questioning what the Irish brothers were doing in every scene, and Jack tried to answer his questions only to be cut off pretty much every time with another question. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie just as Connor and Murphy MacManus were about to say the family prayer. Jack turned to face the Time Lord and ask him a question of his own.

"Do you agree with what they're doing or no?"

"Well, if they didn't kill and use guns, then yeah. I guess I would be all for them stopping whatever crime they could. They do seem like nice guys, I just wish they wouldn't use guns… And why did the cat have to die?" he crossed his arms and Jack only laughed.

"They have their way of doing things, and you have yours, Doctor. Besides, remember that it is only a movie." At that, the Doctor looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"I wonder if there's a parallel world where the MacManus brothers are real…"


	4. On a Date

**Title:** 30 Day OTP Challenge  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** The Doctor (10)/Jack  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** None that I can think of  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who  
**AN:** So I was busy yesterday and did not have time to write for day four. So I will hopefully also have day 5 up later tonight~

* * *

Day Four: On a Date

All throughout the past week, Jack could tell that the Doctor had been up to something. He seemed to have a constant smile on his face, and he laughed to himself a few times for no reason that Jack could decipher. All that the Doctor was doing secretly behind his back was slowly driving Jack insane – at least more insane than the usual times with the Doctor. But his silent questions to himself were answered as soon as the TARDIS touched down on some planet that the Doctor refused to tell him about.

The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS and made sure to tell Jack to stay inside while he quickly ran off to do something. Jack was left leaning against the inside of the TARDIS with a huge urge to open the doors just a bit to see what was out there. He almost succumbed to his desire a few times, but retracted his hand before he was able to touch the door handle. He so desperately wanted to know what was out there, but figured that the Doctor had a good reason to make him wait. Not even ten minutes later a knock came from the outside with a call from the Time Lord that he can come out now.

Jack opened the door and could only stare on with shock at what was before him. It appeared that they had landed on a white, sandy beach on a planet that Jack didn't know the name of. At the edge of the sand was a grassy patch that looked sort of out of place, but given that it was on an alien planet, he couldn't really judge what was normal and what was strange.

He turned to see the Doctor's beaming face as his hand was grabbed and he was dragged across the beach to a location in the grassy area. As they got closer to it, Jack could see a sort of set up there. On the ground was a blue blanket with a wooden picnic basket beside it. The Doctor sat down on the edge of the blanket and took off his converse shoes and socks. He looked up towards Jack and patted the space beside him.

"What's this?" Jack asked as he too sat down and took off his shoes.

"What does it look like?" There was that beaming smile again, a smile that made him look like he was proud of what he had done.

"It looks like you set up a picnic for us on a beautiful beach on a planet with no name."

"Actually it does have a name, but it's abandoned for the most part. It's in the same galaxy as Gallifrey, actually it's just a short hop away from where Gallifrey used to be. Some of us used to come here to just relax and escape the pressure of being a Time Lord. It's a small planet, well, it's barely considered a planet. Sorta like Pluto, which is still a planet in my eyes. Well, not like Pluto temperature wise, but you know what I mean." Before the Doctor was able to continue, a finger on his lips silenced him. The Doctor brought his eyes up to look into Jack's eyes, and all he saw was nothing but pure emotion. The joy at the beauty before them was gone, replaced with a different emotion.

"Doctor, have you been here since the Time War?" A single tear silently rolled down the Doctor's face as he shook his head.

"No, this is my first time back here since then. I always wanted to come back, but never had the right person to come with me since I could never come here alone. I fear if I did I would never wish to leave. There are so many memories here, so many promises…" Jack let the Doctor rest against his side for a moment before the Time Lord swept a hand across his face and went to open the picnic basket. He drew out two glasses, handed them to Jack, and proceeded to pull out a bottle of wine.

"I thought you hated that stuff?" In response, the Doctor only shrugged his shoulders a tad and gave a short reply,

"I keep trying it in hopes that maybe I'll understand why you like it so much." With that, Jack gave a smile at the Time Lord before him.

"Why did you bring me here then?" Jack asked, referring to the previous topic.

"What? I can't bring you here on a date?" The Doctor mumbled into the wine glass as he took a small sip only to spit it out on the grass beside them, much to Jack's amusement. "Still don't like it…" He dumped what was in his glass into Jack's glass and opted for a water bottle that he had stashed in the basket next to some containers of food.

"Of course you can bring me anywhere on a date, I was just wondering why you would take me to a place that has so many memories for you."

"It's because I wanted to take the most beautiful man I know to the most beautiful place I know."


	5. Kissing

**Title:** 30 Day OTP Challenge  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** The Doctor (10)/Jack  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** None that I can think of  
**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who is not mine  
**AN:** And here is me getting caught up with day five~ I figured that something sappy and romantic was needed after some of my previous stuff here. I'm sorry it's so short, but school has started, and I already am super busy since I'm a full International Baccalaureate student who has an IB Chemistry test on the second day of school, and had a few essays to turn in on the first day of school. So thank you for your patience as I _try_ to do these prompts every day~

* * *

Day Five: Kissing

Jack leaned his head back against the Doctor's shoulder as arms curled around to hold him in place. The two were currently standing at the open doors of the TARDIS while she was floating in a galaxy that was just being formed. The two of them watched as space rocks and gas were being pulled towards a central area, the formation of a planet.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The Doctor mumbled into Jack's hair as his eyes gazed upon the creation of new worlds.

"Yes you are."

"Jack, I was talking about what's going on out there…" he was cut off by the former Time Agent.

"I know. And the beauty out there could never compare to the way you are." Jack tilted his head to look into the Doctor's eyes, and he could have sworn that he saw a blush forming on the Time Lord's face. That only brought a larger smile to his face as he lifted his head the few inches to make their lips meet.

It wasn't one of their rough and needy kisses. It was a slow, romantic, lost in the moment sort of kiss that makes an appearance every once in a while. The type of kiss that causes knees to go weak and hearts to melt. Jack turned his body and wrapped his arms around the back of the Doctor's neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

They pulled apart for a moment to watch as the planet before them started to grow larger and larger with each piece of rock that was pulled its way. It was truly a magnificent sight for the two standing in the TARDIS, and one that they will never tire of watching. Some couples watch sunsets and kiss in the rain, but this couple travels millions of miles to kiss in the wake of a newly born galaxy.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Title:** 30 Day OTP Challenge  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** The Doctor (10)/Jack  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Doctor Who  
**AN:** I am so, so sorry for not keeping up with this, but I've been extremely busy with school and robotics stuff. I hope to have at least one, maybe two more updates tomorrow, but I could be wrong since I have a lot of homework I have to do before Monday.

* * *

Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Jack looked at the Doctor with a strange look on his face. The Time Lord had explained what his plan was, and Jack wasn't sure if he had finally gone insane, was just exploring some weird, kinky sort of fetish, or if he actually had a legit plan that would work. Actually thinking about it, Jack felt strangely aroused at what the Doctor was proposing to him. The whole idea for what was about to happen is the result of a comment that Jack had offhandedly made a few days, or was it years, ago – you never could keep track of time since it was just all so wibley wobley.

The comment that Jack had previously made was only eight words long, and he could have sworn that the Doctor did not actually hear what he said since, you know, they were running away from aliens that wanted to kill them and their attention was centered on getting away unharmed.

"I bet I could be a better Doctor…" was what Jack mumbled under his breath as they had turned a corner to come face to face with more of the aliens. They eventually made it out of course, and were now back in the TARDIS. And this is now where the Doctor was proposing his idea to have them pretend to be each other for a day – all the way with wearing what each other usually wears and using what the other always uses. So pretty much Jack was in control of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver for a day if he agreed to do this.

"But you love your sonic screwdriver. You're telling me that you could actually be fine with me holding on to it all day?"

"To prove a point, yes." The Doctor said with a curt nod. Jack thought about it for a moment before giving his answer.

"Okay. Let's do it." He stripped off his coat and threw it over to land at the Doctor's feet before proceeding with taking off the rest of his clothes. The Doctor did the same, and then began to put on Jack's clothes.

When they finished putting on the other's clothes, Jack could only laugh a little at the way the Doctor looked. The coat seemed to be too big on him, as did everything else. It would work since it wasn't all too huge, but it was definitely weird to see him in a non-form fitting suit. Jack on the other hand was dealing with the clothes given to him being slightly too tight. The only thing left that he had yet to put on was the tie.

The Doctor grabbed it from the floor and tossed it around Jack's neck, pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips before tying the blue tie for him. Jack smiled back at him, and they turned to see where they had landed. It seemed that they had landed in a grassy field, so the two decided on a direction to walk in to see what they could find.

* * *

It was later when they came across a small village to which a small group of human looking beings gathered to see who they were. One of the males – whom they presumed was the leader – walked forward to talk to them.

Jack turned to the person before them with his usual smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Stop it." The Time Lord warned Jack with a bit of a glare in his eyes. All he got back was a cheeky smile and a wink.


	7. Cosplaying

**Title:** 30 Day OTP Challenge  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** The Doctor (10)/Jack  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** None that I can think of  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who  
**AN:** I would say that I am sorry for not updating every day, but I am so busy with school that it's not even funny. I'm not even going to say that I'll try to update tomorrow since chances are higher that I won't be able to. More of a chance during the weekend for an update, but you never know. But thank you all for reading this~

* * *

Day Seven: Cosplaying

Jack was quietly sitting on a couch in one of the many ever changing rooms one day in the TARDIS. In his hands was a book, and to his side on the small table was a cup of coffee. It was in this position while he was deeply engrossed in the book when he was interrupted by his partner.

"Jack! There you are – I've been looking for you for ages!" The Doctor exclaimed as he bounded into the room with a huge grin on his face and questionable clothes on his body.

"_What_ are you wearing?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"You can't tell? Well, you are a 51st century guy, so there's a chance you've never heard of him…"

"Heard of who, Doctor?" The Doctor's smile grew even larger.

"I'm Indiana Jones! I've got the hat and the whip and everything!" He motioned up and down his body as Jack took his time eyeing the Time Lord before him. If Jack knew who Indiana Jones was, then he would clearly see that the Doctor had everything down pat. The lose clothing, the boots, and the right sort of dirty in addition to what the Doctor had previously mentioned.

"And why are you dressed up like this?" Jack put a marker in his book and set it down beside his coffee as he stood up. He walked over to the Doctor and took the iconic hat and placed it on his own head. The Doctor tried to snatch it back as he strained to answer between breaths.

"I thought…" jump "…that we could…" grab of the hand towards Jack's head "…maybe…" successful snatch of the hat "…attend Comic Con." A large smile of success was plastered across his face as the Doctor placed the hat back on his head.

"Comic Con. Really?"

"Oh, you're gonna love it!" Jack only raised an eyebrow at the other's antics.

"But why?"

"Why not?! I love going to them every once in a while! So much fun and imagination and creativity!" The Doctor was practically bouncing in place.

"Okay, let's go. But do I have to dress up?"

"Of course you do – otherwise it's not fun at all. It's all a part of the experience!" Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he contemplated what he would cosplay as.

"I've got nothing in mind. Should I be scared if I let you decide how I am to dress as?" All Jack got in answer was a practically evil grin on the face of the Doctor.


	8. Shopping

**Title:** 30 Day OTP Challenge  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** The Doctor (10)/Jack  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**AN:** I actually had time to write another day's prompt~ A sort of continuation from day seven, but it does not need to be read first. They can easily be read separately. I am sorry for how short they are, but I'm trying to somewhat catch up with whatever day I should be on.

* * *

Day Eight: Shopping

"Oh come on, Jack, you're gonna love this!" That was what the Doctor had said in the morning, and by now it was late into the day. The Time Lord only grinned, grabbed Jack's hand, and pulled him into the next store much to Jack's chagrin. They had already been in at least a hundred stores so far of various types, and they still had yet to find a suitable idea for Jack to cosplay as. The Doctor was determined to get something for Jack – something they both could agree on – and to do so by the end of the day.

"How much longer are we going to do this?" Jack asked the Doctor after they walked out of yet _another_ store unsuccessful.

"As long as it takes!" Another grin, another grab, another pull. An endless cycle for the two until they finally came across the perfect idea. It was when they were walking past a movie store when the idea came to the Doctor. He pulled Jack to a stop and pushed his against the wall next to the entrance of the store. Naturally, Jack didn't question the Doctor's antics since he figured he would eventually figure out what was going on – maybe.

The Doctor only stepped back a few steps and glanced back and forth from Jack to something in the store. Jack tried to look over to try and see what caught the other's attention, but he was only told to step back to where he was. After a few minutes of waiting, the Doctor grabbed Jack's hand and took off running to a nearby store.

Jack was pushed into a chair and told to wait while the Doctor scrambled off to the clothes racks to gather up what he needed. The former Time Agent sighed and was thankful for the chance to sit down for once. He didn't have long to wait until the Doctor returned with a pile of clothes that were thrown at him with the order to try them on.

He took them and walked into the changing room, and proceeded to put on the clothes. The pants were a dark brown, and were almost a black with a few buckles on them. The shirt was more of a vest that was accompanied by a sort of belt that wrapped around his torso. Jack was looking at himself in the mirror trying to figure out who he was supposed to be dressed as when a shoebox was slid through the space under the door. He opened the box to reveal a pair of boots that he proceeded to put on.

Jack walked out of the room, and the Doctor gave a sort of gleeful noise when he saw him. He proceeded to tell Jack to go and change back into what he was wearing before, then to come out. They were finally done.

Still slightly confused, Jack did what he was told, and came back out with the clothes in his arms and the shoebox on top. They went to pay for the clothes and boots, and made their way back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor told him to put what they just bought back on, and that he would be back in a minute or so. Again, Jack did what he was told to do, and he proceeded to wait for a good amount of time while the Doctor exited the TARDIS and returned a time later carrying a bag. He pulled an arm guard out of the bag first, gave it to Jack to put on, and then pulled out a bow, which he set aside while Jack was putting the latter on. Next out was a quiver with arrows.

"Who the hell am I supposed to be?" Jack gave in and finally asked – the Time Lord only grinned and looked Jack up and down with a small giggle escaping from his mouth.

"Are you telling me that you know nothing of _The Avengers_?" Jack shook his head.

"No, can't say that I've heard of it."

"Well, it's a comic book series of superheroes that recently came out as a movie in this timeline! It's only one of the best movies ever this year. Though I have to say that the sequel is pretty good too…"

"So you dressed me up as a character in a movie?" The Doctor nodded enthusiastically.

"I got the idea when I saw one of those cardboard cutouts of this character in the movie store, and thought that you would make a _fantastic_ Hawkeye." He continued to smile and look at how Jack looked.

"Tell me that he at least is a badass."

"Oh, he is definitely a badass."


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

**Title:** 30 Day OTP Challenge  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** The Doctor (10)/Jack  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who  
**AN:** I should honestly call this my 30 Whenever I Actually Get Around To Writing OTP Challenge or something. I absolutely fail at updating this collection of oneshots with any sort of schedule. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! D8 This is honestly me procrastinating from homework and working on my other story at the moment. I didn't really like this day's prompt, so I'm sorry if it sucks too. I told myself to stop forgetting about this story and deal with a prompt that I don't like, so here it is. I didn't go through and make any edits, so I'm also sorry for any mistakes.

And as for the characters in this one, just pretend that they magically found a way to be all together as a sort of big happy family. Ignore events that may have made it so certain characters never met any of the other characters and we'll be all good~ If there's a character I missed that you would have like to see in this one, just imagine them there. 8D Oh, and I'll try to get the next prompt out a lot sooner. I promise.

* * *

Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends

The TARDIS appeared in the middle of an alleyway out of the prying eyes of any locals, but the sound triggered a response in those who knew what it was. Before the blue doors were able to open, a blonde haired girl came running around the corner followed by several other people. They all came to a stop before the big blue box, and waited excitedly for the two time travelers to pop their heads out. The door creaked open and the Doctor's smiling face appeared, of course followed by Jack promptly shoving him out so he could see everyone too.

Rose ran forward and flung her arms around the Doctor and Jack, both returning the hug with huge smiles. Next came Martha and Mickey Smith who joined in on the group hug starting to form. Others who were in the large group were Jackie Tyler, Donna Noble, Sarah Jane Smith, and Wilfred Mott. They all were laughing and smiling at getting the chance to see the happy couple once again before they got back into their magnificent blue box and traveled to who knows where.

No words were needed as they all made their way to the Tyler residence for their annual movie night where they all would get together somewhere and play games, eat, talk, and have fun as they let a random movie play in the background. Every year they would hold their breath in anticipation to see if the Doctor and Jack would show up on time, since they were known to occasionally show up a day or two late. In that case they just moved the movie night to whatever day they showed up on despite whatever consequences came from it – there had to be a few calls into work several times claiming that they were sick and absolutely couldn't come in the next day.

All in all, good times were had by all. Stories from far off galaxies would be told, snacks would be tossed at each other in accusation of cheating at whatever game they were playing, and Jack would of course see how flustered he could make the Doctor by slowly inching his hand up the other's thigh under the table. Jack would only give his charming smile as a response to the Time Lord's glare, knowing that he would be able to give a kiss and the slight animosity would be forgotten with a slight punch to the shoulder with a laugh. When a situation like this arose, the females couldn't help but giggle at the antics of the two before them.

As the night progressed, ties were loosened and jackets were tossed on the backs of the chairs. The laughter would only increase as the stories grew even more ridiculous from Jack as he detailed past events in his many years of life. Of course his stories led way to the others bringing up other stories, which of course led to Wilf and Jackie telling stories of Donna and Rose when they were younger. Despite the two's tries to get the stories to stop, the two adults were encouraged to continue.

Similar events occurred as games were played and the night broke way to the morning. Eventually it came time for everyone to leave, but with promises to get together throughout the year before their next big party night. The group gave Jack and the Doctor one last group hug before the two disappeared behind the doors of the TARDIS and were gone.


End file.
